


Sex Party Spies

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Not Majorly, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Party AU, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink, keith's just got a collar on for the majority of this fic, shiro jsut really likes to be called daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Keith and Acxa have been sent by 'Kolivan's Private Investigations' to a known BDSM party that their target is attending. They only had to go, blend in and get a picture of her in some compromising position. That was the job. Should be easy. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me, spur of the moment and i just had to role with it. there will be a second chapter to this carrying on from where i left it. hope you like it. i have multiple sheith fics in the works so...there will be more of my favourite boys. also this is based off an episode from 'easy' that had me in stitches so yeah

Keith can’t believe he’s in this kind of place. And wearing a leather collar attached to a metal ring that pulls around his throat by the leash that his partner for the night is holding. He didn’t think he could hate his uncle Kolivan...but he was seriously starting to question that line of thinking now. Because really? Who makes the rookie go to the weird kinky sex club gathering during his first month on the job. Apparently he had been the only other person who was a) available to go and b) young enough to blend in with the kinky crowd. But he had no clue what he was doing, other than knowing he had to capture a picture of some dudes ex-girlfriend in a compromising position.

  
So here he was, collar around his throat and matching leash in Acxa’s not so caring hands, being lead toward the kitchen where they were hoping to spot their target. Acxa had a smirk on her face, yanking on the leash every so often and making Keith wince and bring a hand to pull the almost too tight collar from his neck.  
“You know we’re here for a job, right?” Keith hissed at her. Keith couldn’t believe the sounds he was starting to hear emanating from behind closed and open doorways that lead off the hallway they were making their way down. There was so much sex and kink things happening and he was panicking. Not because he was a virgin because he definitely wasn’t but, there’s been less than three and he’s never really seen this side of sex in the real world.

  
“Don’t worry kitty.” Acxa said with an evil grin on her face as she looked back at him for a second before continuing. “ Just be a good boy and mommy will give you a reward.” She was playing the part as they’d been told, like they’d discussed in the car. Now he had to play his. “Yes mistress.” He said bowing his head and continued following her down the corridor trying to block the sounds of pleasure from his ears because it was making him hot under the – literal – collar and he knew it would be staining his cheeks a ruddy colour, but it was all so loud.  
Acxa gave one last tug on his leash as they stepped into the kitchen where an assortment of people were stood about chatting. Keith might have even mistaken it for an actual party  
if not for the various states of nudity, lingerie and leather straps, that everyone seemed exceedingly comfortable with.

  
“You look a little hot under all of that.” A deep voice said from across the room and Keith couldn’t help but look up to see the owner of such an impressive and warm tone. He was huge, by far the biggest man in the room, wearing a leather body harness that crossed over his unbelievably big chest and a pair of sinfully tight latex shorts that hid nothing of what he was packing. And god, Keith couldn’t help the twitch in his pants at the sight of him, nor the blush the further flushed his cheeks as the man’s gaze roved over him.  
Keith was still silent, found himself unable to move or speak, just staring up at the god of a man.  
“Yeah kitty. Show everyone how pretty your clothes are.” Acxa said, somehow managing to keep a straight face all the while. Keith felt as though he might snap his neck with how quickly he looked to her, panicking internally and probably externally too.

  
She couldn’t be serious. They were supposed to just blend in, get the picture and leave. No muss no fuss. The PI code of conduct. Don’t stand out.  
But here she was egging this on and Keith knew that what he had on underneath his coat, turtleneck and jeans was bound to cause a stir. He’d seen himself in the mirror before he carried on getting dressed. He wasn’t blind! But he’d thought it would be used as a last-minute resource, not to be used within their first five minutes in the fucking building. But she was staring at him with no hint of humour on her face, eyes flicking down and back up to his coat, telling him to get on with it. She was serious. Fuck.

  
“Kitty...” She intoned and pulled harshly on the leash making Keith fumble forward. Keith glanced up to her and then quickly to the wet dream behind her noting his posture, hands resting on the counter he was leaning back on, legs spread wide apart and eyes never wavering from him. He was a predator and he saw Keith as his prey. Fuck, why was that a turn on in such a terrifying moment.

  
Keith brought his shaking hands to his coat, unzipping it while his eyes move over the four other guests who are watching just as raptly as Mr.Thicc. Keith felt his heart stuttering inside his chest and knew how shallow his breaths were coming but he could do this. He just might blush his whole way through the entire process.

  
He’d put the lacy boy shorts, that Acxa had bought him, on thinking it was just another initiation set up by one of the other blades and that knew that if he chickened out – again – there’d be consequences and he didn’t want to be on toilet cleaning duty for another month thank you very much.

  
So Keith set about awkwardly pulling his turtleneck jumper over his head and letting Acxa take it from him, while never letting the leash out of her hands as he began to unbutton his jeans for a room full of kinky sex freaks, his co-worker and the man of his wet, wet dreams.

  
He looked up the moment his jeans began to slide down his thighs, leaving him immobile and vulnerable and watched the big guys eyes widen at the sight of the red lace giving him very little dignity.  
“Good kitty.” Acxa said, though she wasn’t looking at him, probably trying to avoid an eyeful of her co-workers junk. No one else in the room seemed to mind though, all eyes trained on him appreciatively. Keith didn’t know whether or not he hated it all that much, feeling a rush of pleasure fuel him to meet the eyes of the strangers in the room

“Gorgeous.” A woman with an English accent stated, she was beautiful and was palming the ass of some tanned looking twink who was also giving Keith an equally pleased look.  
“He is very pretty.” He murmured into her ear, not very quietly while smiling wickedly at Keith who felt himself flush even more, if it were even possible.  
“Next time baby.” The English lady said. “We already have a play date set up with Hunk, don’t we?” She phrases it like a question but Keith got the feeling it was anything but. She pulls away and walks from the room, flowing negligée gliding behind her as well as what Keith assumes is her pet. The other couple, one with short cropped hair and a mean demeanour and her counterpart, seemingly quite the opposite also made their way out of the kitchen, hands trailing over the big guy as they passed him by.

  
“He really is something.” Big guy said somewhat in awe as his gaze continued to move over Keith. Keith stared back, not quite avoiding the prominent line of the guys dick in those tight shorts.  
“You can play with him.” Acxa offers and Keith once again feels as though his neck might snap.  
“What-” Keith began but was brought up short by the yanking of his collar making him trip over the jeans that still held his legs together. He landed heavily on his knees, though no one in the room moved an inch to stop his fall. He hissed and looked up at Acxa in shock. She was leaning down, a serious look on her face as she came closer and placed her lips by his ear to whisper “Target spotted. I got her. Just play along for a bit and I’ll come get you in 10.” She told him and didn’t give him a chance to argue before pecking her lips to his cheek. As she stood she offered out the leash on an open palm to big guy. “He’s new to the scene. Don’t be too rough.” She said seriously as he moved closer and took the leash in hand.  
“No need to worry. I’ll take good care of him.” The man said, speaking down to Keith’s bowed head, while Keith panted nervously at the clean wooden floor.

The footsteps came closer and then a pair of good-looking bare feet were in his eyeline. How could bare feet be good looking? He didn’t know but they just were. Keith listened as Acxa’s footsteps disappeared back down the hall behind them and then waited with bated breath for the next move, feeling his heartbeat pick up once again in the silence, wanted to look up at the guy and stop the vulnerability he could feel flooding through him but knew that it would break the spell of his character. Because that’s what he was doing, playing a character.

  
“Stand for me sweetheart.” Came his voice. As low as before but softer, as though he were talking to a scared animal. Keith suddenly realised that he was a scared animal in this situation and couldn’t pin down how he felt about that. “Please.” The guy intoned as a hand cupped Keith’s chin and lifted it so that Keith was staring into cool grey eyes.  
Keith swallowed heavily at the intensity of his stare. “I can’t.” He mumbles as he wiggles his trapped feet, still in his boots with his jeans holding his calves together.  
“May I help you then?” He asked hand still holding Keith’s chin up as the other, metal Keith noted, wrapped the leather leash about his hand twice so that it was taut between them, pulling just ever so slightly against his neck. Keith nodded jerkily and stayed as still as possible as he slid his hands beneath Keith’s under arms and hoisted him to his feet as though it were absolutely nothing at all. Keith wobbled for a moment before gaining his balance and watched as the man dropped to one knee and began to unlace Keith’s boots for him. “Thanks.” Keith said quietly, not knowing where he stood in this place, or with this man and whether he could talk or not.

  
“Not a problem little one.” He said while he pulled the boots from Keith’s feet one at a time, fingers caressing his calves gently, leaving burning trails behind. “I’m shiro.” He said to Keith’s feet as he helped Keith step out of his jeans, moving them to the side so they sat in the pile that was the rest of Keith’s clothing. “You can call me that or anything else you want.” Shiro stood up once Keith was left in just the too tight lace pants. His form towered over Keith this close and Keith took his bottom lip between his teeth to stop whatever embarrassing noise was trying to escape from him at the sight of him.  
“What can I call you?” Shiro asked once again raising his hand to run the backs of his fingers along Keith’s jawline, up and down as he waited for a response with a kind smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.  
Keith blanked felt his eyes grow wide in terror and uttered the first thing he could think of that was mildly sexy. “Whatever you want.” But felt smug as the smile grew on Shiro’s face.  
Shiro smiled “Ok then baby.” His lips lingered on the word and it stirred something Keith’s stomach, something that curled up in content at the name and made him bite down on his lip again. “Let’s go.” Shiro said raising his prosthetic arm which had the leash wrapped around it and moved it behind his head a little, making Keith move closer to him.

  
He stood with his eyes levelled at Shiro’s throat and could look down and admire how well sculpted this man was. He was unbelievable and made Keith feel like the puny mortal he was.  
Stepping back Shiro chuckled at his face which Keith knew, had to look pathetically amazed at him.  
“Come on baby.” Shiro pressed and took another step backwards, not looking where he was going but seemingly knowing where his feet were leading him as his eyes just continued to watch Keith’s movements. All the while Keith was having an internal meltdown over the fact that Shiro, a mere stranger was about to try and undo him sexually and Keith knew that Acxa would come to take him away in ten minutes or so but…there was a part of Keith that didn’t want her to turn up. To see how far this man would go and what he could do.

  
Keith followed blindly, not looking back and copying Shiro’s actions in looking him over, taking in the way his muscles moved sinfully with each step and flex of his arm to keep Keith close with his leash.  
Stopping before a door Shiro pulled Keith up against him, their bare chests touching, heat blossoming between them and leaving Keith as flushed as he had been stripping for a room of strangers.  
“Baby…” Shiro said, hand fiddling with clasp attaching the leash to the collar. “You sure you want to play? It’s totally ok if not.” Keith believe him wholeheartedly. He was being deadly serious and Keith knew he’d let him go if he asked him to. But Keith didn’t want that. He’d never been this nervous before in his life and the anticipation was making him feel as though he could take off with the energy his heart creating inside him.  
“No…I’m sure.” Keith said making sure to meet Shiro’s steady cool gaze.

  
Shiro looked at him, eyebrows raised in expectancy and Keith stared back confused. Shiro chuckled. “You really are new to this aren’t you baby boy.” Keith flushed hotter with the name but was determined not to look away or be embarrassed about the reaction it caused in him. “What are you gonna call me baby? I need you to call me something other than my name otherwise it’s not in-tune with the play.” He told Keith while he smiled and tucked a strand of Keith’s too long hair behind his ear, thumb coming to smooth the lobe of Keith’s ear between his finger and thumb.  
Keith was once again so far out of his depth and was floundering for the right thing to say; he could call him master or sir but it didn’t go with the theme that Shiro was playing with and so Keith just said it, something he’d always curled his nose at in distaste but as the word “daddy” came out of his mouth and into Shiro’s vicinity it suddenly didn’t seem quite so crass. In fact, watching the way Shiro’s eyes seemed to grow darker and the way he pulled on the leash Keith found himself seeing the term in a whole new light, one that made his lace pants seem oh so much tighter than they already were.  
“Good boy.” Shiro purred reaching back with a hand to open a closed door to an empty room. “Now go get on the bed baby. Daddy will be right behind you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 and here we get to the smut and although I had tagged this with sexy time, it ended up not being quite as sexy as promised and for that i deeply apologise. but the tags will change to fit the bill.  
also i apologise greatly in advance for poor spelling, bad punctuation and any illiterate sentences. i find it really hard to proof read so for fics i just do the bare minimum, and for that i am deeply sorry.  
hope you still enjoy though?

Shiro didn’t stay right behind him, in fact Shiro shut the door to behind him and stayed pressed back against it, watching. Watching as Keith crawled up onto the bed, looking over his shoulder and watching the Adonis that was Shiro, bulging muscles barely covered by the leather he wears and also struggling to hold back the impressive bulge in his pants. He was everything Keith never knew he wanted and needed and the sight had the red panties he was wearing grow even tighter as the cool grey eyes wandered over his body.

The distance between them did nothing to cool how flushed Keith still felt, and probably was, but Shiro wasn’t moving. Just leaning against the door, legs apart and hands behind his back as though he were holding himself back.

Keith wanted him and although that scared him to no end he didn’t stop himself so saying so out loud.  
“I thought you said you were going to be right behind me?” It came out in a voice that was almost petulant and not at all as sexy as Keith had hoped it would but that didn’t seem to bother Shiro an ounce.  
“You want daddy behind you baby boy?” He asked, not moving any closer but moving his hands from behind his back and running them across his chest and down to the straining leather of his pants. His large hand cupped himself, squeezing as his other hand circled a nipple, half hidden behind the leather body harness he was wearing and that was doing things to Keith.

Keith didn’t know how to answer, felt lost in this weird realm of kinks and dirty talk that he’d never stepped foot it in before, that he wasn’t even meant to be in. But he almost wanted to thank Kolivan for sending him on this job. Because the man staring him down, looked as though he were about to eat him alive in the best possible way.

“Baby?” Shiro asked with sharp eyes and squeezing palm.  
Keith was staring, panicked and utterly turned on. He could feel how his breath was coming out of his mouth sharper, his throat straining against the collar he’d forgotten he was wearing.

“What do you want baby?” Shiro questioned, his fingers pinching his nipples as his hardon became more and more evident, as well as more and more mouth-watering. “Tell me.” His voice was also hard now, firm in a way that made Keith meet his gaze once more without hesitation.  
“I want you.” Keith mumbled, not dropping his gaze from Shiro. “Daddy.”

Shiro smiled softly at the name and moved forward, hands dropping to his sides as he strode across the room to the edge of the bed. Once there he reached out with one hand to run his fingertips over his ass, skirting the edge of the lace as he went and slipping one finger beneath the material and making Keith shiver.  
“Daddy.” Keith whispered in awe as the stroking fingers continued to tease and tickle the bare skin.   
“Good boy.” Shiro said from behind him, taking hold of the leash that lay abandoned on the silk sheet and pulling gently at it, causing Keith’s spine to dip and his head to fall back, breath shortening in his throat at the feeling of the constricting leather collar. “Such a good boy.”

The praise was only adding to Keith’s arousal and so he dropped his back a little further, arching in a way he knew looked good on him, made his ass pop and his waist look tiny.  
“For you.” He whimpered out as Shiro tugged once more at the leash before his other hand took purchase on the globe of Keith’s ass. He squeezed it deliciously, fingers dipping into the crack for only seconds at a time before they disappeared back to grabbing the skin, making it go red under the stimulation.

Keith was moving back and forth on his knees, unconsciously rocking back into Shiro and giving away just turned on he was as he moaned out deeply as Shiro’s fingers began to draw his panties down his hips.   
“Baby you look so pretty.” Shiro mumbled out, leaving the panties around Keith’s thighs, immobilizing him there, under Shiro’s watchful gaze. Fingers were stroking against his hole, up and down, teasing and pushing at the rim gently but never going in like Keith so desperately wants.

“Daddy.” He whines out, arching his back further in an attempt to get Shiro’s fingers inside him but it doesn’t happen. Shiro pulls his toying hand away and tuts in admonishment while pulling on the leash.  
“Naughty baby. You get what I give.” Shiro hums out and Keith looks back over his shoulder to see a large hand palming through those straining leather shorts, hips rocking forward into the touch as he pulled the collar tighter into Keith’s skin.  
“Please.” His voice was a whisper into the room, barely heard over their joint panting breaths.  
“What baby? Want Daddy to touch you? Make you feel good?”  
Keith nodded as best as he could given that his throat was being pulled further back by the leash in Shiro’s hands.  
“Where baby boy? Where should I touch you?”  
Keith knew exactly where he wanted Shiro to touch him, but he couldn’t direct any thought past the member of his anatomy that desired Shiro so badly. He whined instead bucking his hips forward, as though fucking the air was going to help his situation.  
“Oh baby…so desperate for Daddy.” His big hands descended once again, running over his hips, forward, dragging against the sharp bones there before reaching his trimmed short hair, which he scratched at gently with his nails, a move so intimate that Keith could feel himself melting for this man, in more ways than one. “This where you want me?” He asked and just as Keith was about to moan out his praise in response there was a polite knock at the door.

A cough was heard before Keith felt his blood drain from his body. “Kitty, you in there?” Acxa asked politely.  
Keith couldn’t speak, felt frozen in a pit of embarrassment and horniness that neither one emotion nor the other could counteract.  
“He’s here.” Shiro muttered, voice rough as he held the leash in his hand tighter, blocking Keith’s airway for a moment. Telling him not to speak. Or so Keith thought.  
“Um, I’m going to leave soon. And he’ll be coming with me.”  
Keith was impressed with how strict Acxa sounded in that moment, unwavering and a force to be reckoned with if crossed.

Shiro resumed his scratching at Keith’s happy trail, fingers stretching out further to caress the base of his cock, making it twitch and Keith moan quietly against the collar.  
“Of course.” Shiro replied, continuing his ministrations while he spoke. “Give me five more minutes.” He asked and Keith would have turned to give him an accusatory glare at the prediction but the movement of that hand that wasn’t even touching him yet and the way he was leaking precoma all over himself made him think again.  
“Five minutes.” Acxa acquiesced and Keith truly hoped she moved away from the door because when Shiro’s fist took hold of Keith’s length, he couldn’t hold back the groan that slid from his throat. Hips bucking forward into the touch as though he were sixteen again.

“Good boy.” Shiro praised and Keith felt the rush it caused him, running warm through his skin, lighting him up underneath that unbelievable hand that worked him hard and fast, with no questioning touch at all. The sure movements had Keith agreeing with Shiro’s earlier five minute statement.

He flicks his wrists around him as he moves, thumbing at the head every so often, playing with him.   
“Look how wet you are for me baby boy. So wet and ready for your Daddy.”   
Keith moans loudly, finding that his brain to mouth functionality had stopped working altogether. 

As Shiro pushed him further, quickening his pace and tightening his grip on Keith, he also pulled at the leash a little harder making Keith’s breathing stutter and gasp in pure pleasure. He could feel himself cresting and apparently so could Shiro.  
“That’s it baby boy. Come for Daddy. Daddy wants you to feel so good baby. Show Daddy how good you can be.” His voice was a growl, close to his ear and the feel of Shiro’s breath puffing against his neck made him come just like Shiro had asked him to.

Shiro pulled away and Keith flopped forward onto his stomach, as out of breath as he is after his morning runs. The leash has been let go of, moving with Keith, he can feel it’s warmth on his skin and he turns to see Shiro licking at his hand, licking Keith’s come from his fingers.  
“Jesus.” Keith groans out turning his face into the silk sheet beneath him, feeling how flushed his face is from the sight of it.  
“Yes, but you can call me Daddy.” Shiro said with a huff of laughter and drops down onto the bed beside Keith, letting his fingers trail gently over his spine. Soothing him as well as making him shiver in delight.  
Keith looks up from the bed to find Shiro watching him, eyes warm and pleased. “We should get you dressed baby boy.” He tells Keith after a moment of silent stares. 

Shiro sits up and that’s when Keith notices the spectacular bulge that he is still packing. “Shit but what about you?” Keith asks sitting up as well, awkwardly trying to detangle himself from the lace panties around his thighs.   
“You don’t need to worry about me baby. I’m fine. Daddy can take care of himself.” Shiro says while he leans over Keith on the bed and helps Keith rid himself of the tight lace. “I am going to keep these though. As a souvenir.” Shiro tells Keith with a smile that’s a little less self-assured than all the others Keith has seen this evening.  
Keith flushes and watches as Shiro tucks the lace just into the leather waistband of his shorts so that it hangs tantalisingly beside his still hard cock. 

Another knock at the door breaks them apart, Shiro move backwards and Keith scrambles to his feet only to realise that his clothes are still in a pile on the kitchen floor where they’d been left.   
“Shit.” Keith cursed.  
“Kitty. Time to go.” Acxa voice was hard now, not standing for any bullshit but Keith was naked.  
“What do you need baby?” Shiro asks huskily, moving toward him once more till he’s pressed to Keith’s side, staring down at him.  
“M-my clothes.” Keith stutters at the feeling of him beside him, towering and imposing with the way he talks.  
“You’ve got to ask Daddy nicely baby.”   
“Keith. Now.” Acxa hisses through the door and Shiro raises an eyebrow down at Keith.  
“Ask me properly before you end up getting punished by your mistress out there.” 

Inside of foreplay and sex, calling Shiro Daddy had felt somewhat safe but now, stood naked and vulnerable and spent, he wasn’t sure how it would make him feel. But what choice did he have? Well logically he did have a choice and she was stood on the other side of the door. But the way in which Shiro was staring at him, as though it were a competition, a game of chicken, Keith just couldn’t back down.  
“I need my clothes getting Daddy.” He whispers to Shiro, feeling his face flush in embarrassment even as he celebrated internally.  
Shiro’s smile lit him up and he stroked a hand down Keith’s cheek before leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek and then whispering into his skin. “Good boy baby.”

Keith felt cold as Shiro moved away, his skin erupting into goose bumps as he watches Shiro cross the room and open the door to then disappear out of sight.   
“What are you doing?” Acxa asks, voice as hard as ever, even in the presence of a god like Shiro.  
“Getting his clothes for him.” Shiro replied from the other side of the door.  
“Oh…ok.” Acxa stumbles, stuttering over her speech and Keith can only imagine that it’s the bulge in Shiro’s pants or the lace panties that had once been on Keith’s body.

The door swings open and closed again quickly and Shiro holds out Keith’s clothes for him one at a time until Keith is once again fully dressed, minus underwear. Keith’s readjusting himself in his jeans as Shiro moves back onto the bed, leaning back on his elbows, legs spread and hand pulling the lace from his shorts and lifting it to his face.  
“You better go baby. Before she gets real angry.” Shiro teases through the lace as his other hand begins to caress his body.  
“Yes Daddy.” Keith says around a lump in his throat before turning and walking from the room, not looking back in like he wants to because he knows it’s just a bad idea waiting to happen.

“What. The. Fuck?” Acxa hissed as she took up the leash dangling beside Keith and proceeded to pull him up the hallway and out of the apartment door.  
Finally the embarrassment was starting to take over as they walked down the flights of stairs to the ground level of the apartment building. “Like I don’t want to know but also…” She trailed off, mouth moving around words that she couldn’t put together, her eyes wide and a flush high on her cheeks as though she were embarrassed herself.

“Don’t tell the others please?” Keith asked quietly, head watching his feet as they continued down the road.  
“I won’t Keith.” She told him, though there was a smile in her voice and when he looked up at her, sure enough, she was trying to hold one back.  
“Fuck you.” Keith snarled, snatching his leash off her and holding it in his own hands instead, fiddling with the leather.  
“I won’t! I won’t! I swear it.” She was serious that time, Keith knew it.  
“Good.”

*

It was a week later when Keith went to answer the door to find himself faced with him. Shiro, Daddy, a Greek god.   
“What the fuck?” Keith intoned at the sight of him, dressed this time in jeans and a jumper with a fancy looking coat slung over his arm, looking just as delicious as last time, even with the clothes on. Keith mentally shook his head. He couldn’t be here. They weren’t ever meant to see one another again.

“I’m so sorry. I knew I should have called, but your friend down at the PI firm told me that I should just come by because it was so close and now I just feel terrible- I’ll go.” He rambled and Keith watched in awe as he began to turn away, flustered and flushed, no longer the Daddy he remembered from the bedroom.

“Wait.” And he did, turned on his heel and looked sheepish as he did so.  
“Really?” He asked as though surprised.  
“Well, yeah…why are you even here?” Keith asked, leaning against his door jamb and crossing his arms.  
“Y-your friend. Well someone I know told me you worked for a PI firm and so I went down there and your friend was kind enough to give me both your number and your address. I realise now that that’s not the best way to go about these things but I just really wanted to see you again.”   
Keith was in shock, he wanted to see Keith. “Why?”   
Shiro looked confused. “Why what?”   
“Why did you want to see me again?”  
“You have no idea but honestly, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” He was shaking his head and had this boyish grin on his face that he was biting back. He looked handsome like this, not just a sex god with a daddy kink but cute too.  
Keith was grinning back at Shiro before he even realised it. “Thanks I guess.” He gave a shrug of his shoulders tried to avoid the intense grey stare directed at him.  
“Seriously.” Shiro stated. “And I came here to ask you out. Like on a date or something because I just want to know you more, ya’know?” He was bashful again, as though he had anything to be embarrassed about.  
“I’d like that.” Keith replied quickly, perhaps too quickly.  
“Now?” Shiro asked back just as fast, perhaps just as interested.  
Keith nodded with a hummed “mhm” as answer.  
“Amazing!” Shiro announced delightedly.   
“I’ll just grab my keys and my phone.” He said before turning back into his apartment and grabbing the items as well as his thick wool coat.  
“Where’d you want to go?” Shiro asked as they made their way down the hall and toward the elevator.  
“Honestly? Anywhere.”   
“Ok, I think I know somewhere like that.” Shiro said with a chuckle that Keith scoffed at.  
They reached the elevator and waited with bated breath for it. Keith’s nerves suddenly caught up with him and felt his heart rate pick up as the silence grew around them.  
As the elevator doors opened with a cheery ding Shiro quickly turned to him and placed a hand on his arm gently before asking “What I want to know is if that was your first time at that kind of party.” 

His expression was serious, eyebrows knitted together as though worried about the answer.  
“If I say yes will that make this weird?” Keith asks as he steps into the elevator with Shiro following behind.  
“Never.” He said with a shake of his head. “In fact it makes it all the more interesting baby.”   
“Is that so?” Keith paused and after a breath in, said it once again. “Daddy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on[Twitter<./a>Come shout at me](https://twitter.com/Claimingtheanon)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm now on twitter!! (i'm new to twitter) so come say hi and scream about sheith with me https://twitter.com/Claimingtheanon


End file.
